


Tease

by Joe_Reaves



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gets an eyeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Gibbs relaxed in his seat and sipped his bourbon as the lights dimmed, focussing attention on the stage. When the spotlights came on he grinned. In the centre of the stage stood a young man, head bowed, dressed in Navy dress whites. His head jerked up and he tossed the hat across the stage before starting to swivel and undulate to the music. Slowly he unbuttoned the tunic, teasingly letting it fall open as he did so. He ran his hands over his chest and hooked his thumbs in his belt. He let his fingers form a triangle, emphasising his hard cock through his pants. He turned his back to the audience and carried on dancing, wiggling his ass in time to the music. His shoes were toed off and kicked to one side. He looked over his shoulder teasingly, his eyes briefly meeting those of Gibbs and he winked. Then he ripped his pants off in one smooth movement. Grabbing his hat from the edge of the stage he danced forwards until he was as close to the front of the stage as he could safely get. Smiling wickedly he tore his underwear off and immediately moved his hat to cover himself. Still undulating he turned around, so his naked ass was on display and prowled towards the back of the stage. Just before he disappeared behind the curtain he spun around and tossed the hat so it landed on the table in front of Gibbs. Tony winked again and vanished.


End file.
